nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Slam Fire
Slam Firing is a blaster technique that is used to shoot darts faster out of a Nerf blaster. The first blaster that was advertised as capable to do this technique was the Raider CS-35 in 2009, and since every year a new blaster is released that is capable of slam firing. This is a very popular method for Nerfers. By Blaster Alpha Trooper CS-18 The Alpha Trooper CS-18 was the second blaster capable of slam firing. It operates in the same fashion as the Raider CS-35 and Quick 16 by cocking the handle while holding the trigger. Pyragon The first Vortex blaster TRULY capable of slam firing. To slam fire, hold down the trigger and rapidly pump the blaster. Quick 16 The Quick 16 is basically the Dart Tag Raider CS-35. While it holds only half the darts, it has the same cocking mechanism and overall a similar build. To slam fire this blaster, hold down on the trigger and move the cocking handle in a push-pull formation. Raider CS-35 The first blaster capable of slam firing, the Raider CS-35 was the first to slam fire. To slam fire on this blaster, jerk the cocking handle back and forth in a push-pull formation. Speedload 6 The Speedload 6 was the first pistol to be capable of slam firing. It holds the least out of all of the advertised-as-capable slam firing blasters, only holding 6 darts. To slam fire with this blaster, cock the blaster while holding the trigger. This should make the blaster fire farther. Other Blasters While many blasters are capable of slam-firing, only a select few are advertised as capable of doing so. A good example is the Praxis, which can in fact slam fire if used in a correct way. The Buzz Bee Berserker can also slam fire as well. This is most likely due to an accidental error in the making of the blaster, which gives it the capabilities of slam firing. The Transformers Energon Blaster and its repaints the Optimus Prime Blaster and the Iron Man 2 Iron Strike Blaster can also slam fire in their own way even though they are single shot blasters. This is also the earliest known blaster capable of slam firing, from back in 2004. Blasters capable of slam firing * Alpha Trooper CS-12 * Alpha Trooper CS-18 * BOOMco Twisted Spinner * Disruptor * Doominator * DoubleBreach * Double Dealer * Flash Blast * FlipFury * Guardian Crossbow * Pyragon * Quick 16 * Raider CS-35 * Rampage * Revonix360 * Rotofury * Rough Cut 2x4 * Spylight * Strongarm * Tri-Strike * Artemis XVII-3000 ;Not advertised as capable, but none the less can in fact slam fire * Buzz Bee Berserker * Buzz Bee Ultimate Berserker * Energon Blaster * Iron Man 2 Iron Strike Blaster * Lumitron * Optimus Prime Blaster * Praxis * Speedload 6 Trivia * In N-Strike, the only blasters that are advertised of slam firing are usually those which come with a drum. Category:Special Shots Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Glossary